Serendipia
by Eira Meadow
Summary: En su regreso a Hogwarts como un triunfador, el joven Draco Malfoy-vuelve a ver a su compañera de casa, Aurora Skills. Nunce le prestó mucha atención-probablemente por ser un año menor que él-y ella tampoco le hacía especial caso-demasiado asuntos en los que pensar-pero él acaba sintiendo una insana curiosidad por ella, sin saber el peligro que corre al acercarse demasiado a ella.
-¡Bienvenidos alumnos de Hogwarts!-alzó la directora-y gracias a todos por acudir puntuales-dijo al ver cómo los últimos alumnos entraban avergonzados por su retraso en el gran comedor-hoy hemos querido traeros una visita muy especial, queremos daros una inspiración y ayudaros a escoger vuestro futuro, especialmente a los alumnos que se encuentra en quinto-hizo una pausa-cada jefe de casa ha escogido a dos ex-alumnos, dos personas que han triunfado en el mundo de la magia en los últimos 5 años-se escucharon voces emocionadas, curiosas y algún que otro bufido de aburrimiento-quiero que deis una cálida bienvenida al señor Harry Potter, recién nombrado como Jefe de los Aurores y a la señorita Hermione Granger, sub-directora del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

Ambos entraron en la sala, recibió los aplausos de los alumnos, sobre todo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Tanto ella como él eran magos mundialmente conocidos tras lo ocurrido en la última guerra mágica y, pese a eso, no habían acudido como héroes de la guerra, sino como jóvenes magos que habían triunfado.

Con un hechizo amplificador de la voz, la joven Granger habló-es un honor volver a Hogwarts, aprendí mucho en este lugar de manos de grandes profesores y gracias a sus enseñanzas he llegado hasta donde estoy-sonó segura y confiada-sé que todos podéis tener un gran futuro y llegar muy lejos si ponéis todo de vuestra parte

Al callarse, recibió el aplauso de los alumnos y Harry lanzó el mismo hechizo para que todos pudiera escucharle-La verdad es que estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, para mí fue más que una escuela, ya que de aquí me he llevado grandes amigos y ehm-se quedó un segundo callado, algo nervioso-aprendí la más valiosa de las lecciones: no hay objetivos imposibles, tan solo demasiado miedo para conseguirlos, si perdéis el miedo, seguro que llegáis muy alto.

Volvió a haber aplausos en la sala y el proceso se repitió con los ex-alumnos de Ravenclaw-la famosa bióloga Luna Lovegood y el joven jugador de Quidditch Mason Highmoore-y con los de Hufflepuff-la miembro del tribunal de Wizengamot, Susan Bones, y el creador de una nueva y rapidísima escoba llamada "Fulgor de Estrella", Jeremy Macy-repitió las palabras y los aplausos.

Faltaban los alumnos de Slytherin por acudir y uno de ellos esperaba como habían esperado los anteriores. Draco Malfoy había sido el alumno seleccionado, para sorpresa de muchos, pero era indudable que era uno de los mejores de su promoción. Tras lo ocurrido con sus padres, se había decidido a limpiar el nombre de su familia y con mucho esfuerzo había llegado a ser un miembro muy destacado del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Pero su compañera no parecía aparecer. ¿Cómo una Slytherin podía causar una imagen tan mala llegando tarde? Bufó-como buen inglés los retrasos lo ponían particularmente nervioso-y entró en la sala con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando el jefe de su casa anunció su nombre. Más de una suspiró al verle, sin duda, el joven Malfoy poseía un encanto que no parecía marcharse con el paso de los años.

Miró a sus antiguos compañeros y sonrió de nuevo-es un honor volver a Hogwarts, y sobre todo, me enorgullece volver como un gran mago, aspirar a lo más alto es algo que aprendí en mi casa, Slytherin-se escucharon los vítores de la mesa verde-y es lo que os hará llegar a todos lo más lejos posible, aspirar siempre a más, o de lo contrario, jamás llegaréis a nada

Se oyeron aplausos y el profesor Slughorn sonrió al joven Malfoy-ahora quiero presentarles a una joven por la que siento gran debilidad, fue una de mis alumnas favoritas-apareció en el rostro del anciano una sonrisa de claro orgullo-les presento a la es-miembro del Club de las Eminencias, es-Slytherin y campeona mundial de duelo, habiendo ganado a su último rival en tan solo 54 segundos…la señorita Aurora Skills.

Los aplausos empezaron pero nadie apareció en la sala. De golpe, las luces de la sala desaparecieron y una potente llamarada en forma de serpiente apareció en el Gran Comedor, provocando los gritos de varios alumnos y la sorpresa de muchos otros, incluido Draco.

La serpiente de fuego se enrolló y pareció estallar en miles de chispas. Entre las pequeñas chispas y restos del fuego, una joven de coletas rubias-casi blancas-piel tan blanca como la porcelana y rostro de muñeca se dejó ver.

La sala rompió en aplausos y el profesor se acercó a la joven, abrazándola orgulloso.

"Impresionante" pensó Draco, analizando a la chica.


End file.
